An Aztec Skull in Hong Kong
by Luiz4200
Summary: Jackie Chan's job as an archaeologist will lead him to an Aztec Skull. Will it also lead him to overcome the first impression on dragons he's got from Shendu? This fic contains some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Jackie Chan Adventures or any character from any of the series.**

**An Aztec Skull in Hong Kong**

Rose "Huntsgirl" Killdragonosa enters her appartment. "Huntsgirl!" The Huntsmaster yells.

"Yes, Huntsmaster." Rose replies.

"The Huntsclan spies have informed me the last Aztec Skull is hidden somewhere in Hong Kong." The Huntsmaster informs her.

"Really?" Rose asks, surprised. "What a coincidence."

"Excuse me?" The Huntsmaster asks.

"Millard Fillmore Middle School is organizing a trip to Hong Kong." Rose explains. "We're going there."

"Great." The Huntsmaster comments. "I'll inform the Hong Kong branch."

Later, in the Dream Realm, Jake and Rose meet.

"Jake, we must talk." Rose says. "It's about the trip to Hong Kong."

"That's exactly what I wanna talk about." Jake replies. "I wanna go but Gramps said I should focus on the last skull so I said you told me the Huntsclan believes it might be in Hong Kong but he didn't believe. Could you confirm it later?"

"Of course I can, since it isn't a lie." Rose replies.

"Rose, since when did you become so sarcastic?" Jake asks, not understanding Rose.

"I am not being sarcastic." Rose explains. "The Huntsmaster really told me the last skull is believed to be in Hong Kong."

A stunned Jake Long spent the rest of the night thinking about that.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics – The Next Morning**

Trixie and Spud enter the shop. "Yo, Jake, have you already made your Gramps believe the last skull might be located in Hong Kong?" Spud asks, not noticing Lao Shi's presence. Trixie elbows him.

"Actually, Jake told me Rose had really informed him last night during their last dream date but I'm waiting for her to show up and confirm this." Lao Shi replies.

"Yo, do you trust a dragon slayer but don't trust your own Grandson?" Trixie asks, a little outraged. "Rose is the Huntsgirl. She might be tricking us so none of us will be around while they get the last skull."

A Messenger Fairy appears. "Message from the Dragon Council to Luong Lao Shi."

"Wow. This must be important." Fu comments.

"Tell me about it." The messenger replies. "They even paid the urgency fee."

As soon as Lao Shi finishes signing the delivery notice, Rose enters. The Messenger Fairy flies away, afraid of her. "Lao Shi, I know Jake had initially made up about that skull being in Hong Kong but the Huntsmaster really believes it might be there."

Lao Shi finishes reading the letter. "Actually, accoring to this letter, the Chinese Dragon had already learned from a secure source some University from San Francisco is send an archaeologist to follow a clue on the skull. The only news you added was the fact the Huntsclan is aware of the skull being in Hong Kong."

"Fine then." Jake replies.

"Young ones, I'll tell the Chinese Dragon about you." Lao Shi tells and then turns to Rose. "Rose, I hope you understand if the Chinese Dragon's family refuses to trust you."

"Gramps, is that really necessary?" Jake asks. "Rose is okay."

"Jake, I understand other dragons in the world are reluctant about trusting me." Rose comments. "I'd not be surprised if your Grandfather never fully trusted me before that love cruise. Or that he still has some doubts even after that."

"Don't worry, Rose." Lao Shi replies. "I trust you. I'm just not sure how the dragons you don't meet on a regular basis will feel."

"Thank you." Rose says. "And who exactly is that archaeologist?"

"I have no idea." Lao Shi answers.

**LINE BREAK – Uncle's Antiques**

"Capt. Black, why are you so eager to join us?" Jackie Chan asks. "Don't tell me you believe that old myth about the thirteen Aztec Skulls being able to grant wishes if reunited." Jackie's Uncle hits him with the two-finger move. "Ouch."

"Of course the skulls' powers are real, Jackie. Don't you ever pay attention to Uncle?" Uncle asks/yells.

"Actually, I'm not sure if the skulls have any power or not." Capt. Black explains. "All I know is that a criminal organization known as the Huntsclan is after them."

"Did you say 'Huntsclan'?" Uncle asks, shocked.

"Yes." Capt. Black answers. "They're a group that believes magical creatures are real, which I now know they are, and should be destroyed. They also believe anyone who have dragon-shaped birthmarks should join them. Because of that, they abduct babies who bear those birthmarks and train them under Huntsclan values. One of my missions back when I used to work for Interpol consisted on finding and rescuing kids abducted by the Huntsclan. Unfortunately we had to stop when the Huntsclan invented new hiding means. But how did you hear about them?"

"The Huntsclan's origin can be traced from the Middle Ages." Uncle explains. "It all started with stories of dragons burning villages, devouring people and abducting helpless maidens." Uncle explains. "The Huntsclan believes it's their destiny to slay dragons."

"Where were they when we need help to get rid of Shendu?" Jade asks.

"Are you kidding?" Uncle asks. "Shendu would eat them alive. Or perhaps roast them first."

**Did you like my prologue? Please review.**


	2. Arriving in Hong Kong

**Arriving in Hong Kong**

A plane lands in Hong Kong. Among its passengers are students from Millard Fillmore Middle School and the teacher sent there to supervise them: Sun Park.

"Guys, I'm so glad we've got Sun Park to guide us." Trixie comments.

"I know what you mean, Trixie." Jake replies. "But I'm sorry for the students who got Rotwood to replace her in Home Economics classes."

**LINE BREAK – Home Economics**

"Attention, hoodlums." Rotwood announces. "Today you're gonna learn how to make an apfelstrudel."

**LINE BREAK – Airport**

"I know what you mean, Jake." Rose comments.

"Attention, students." Sun Park announces. "Make sure to pick all your baggage before we leave for the hotel."

"Yes, Ms. Park." Some students reply.

"Park? Sun Park?" An old man asks. "Is that you?"

"Mr. Lee." Sun happily replies. "What are you doing here?"

"An old friend of mine said he was coming with his archaeologist nephew and I came to greet him." Mr. Lee explains and then notices him. "Oh, and there he is."

Mr. Lee goes to where the Chans are and greets his old friend in Chinese.

"It's been a long time, my friend." Uncle replies. "Please allow me to introduce my family. This is my nephew Jackie. This is my apprentice Tohru. And I think you already know my grand-niece Jade."

"Oh, right." Mr. Lee comments. "She used to be a classmate of my granddaughter Ring before her parents decided to send her to America."

"Is she still around, sir?" Jade asks. "I tried to talk to her the last time I came back to Hong Kong I couldn't find her."

"Family reunion." Mr. Lee lies, not being allowed to tell about the Dragon Summit. "But you can visit her tonight. But now, I think there are other people missing you." He adds, pointing at a couple.

"Mom! Dad!" Jade exclaims. While the Chans are busy with their family reunion, Mr. Lee decides to talk to Sun.

"Sun Park, you're welcome to visit us next morning. And you may bring some of your students with you." He says.

That night, the Chans visit Mr. Lee's family. Jade and Ring exchange compliments.

"Jade does your cousin really believe he can find an Aztec skull in CHINA?" Ring asks.

"Cousin?" Jade asks, confused.

"Yeah." Ring's sister, Mei Ling, asks. "Your Cousin Jackie."

"Oh, right." Jade replies. "Technically he's my first cousin once removed but in the family we prefere to call me his niece. And about the skull, it's not weirder than finding a Chinese talisman in Mexico."

"What?" Mr. Lee asks.

"Uh, nothing." Jackie quickly replies. "Didn't you say there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Right." Mr. Lee answers. "My friend Sun Park, from the airport, is a teacher who brought some students from New York. Do you mind taking them with you during your archaeological expedition?"

"My sincerest apologies but my team is going right in the next morning and there's no time to add so many more people." Jackie replies.

"I see." Mr. Lee replies.

After a little morr time, the Chans leave. "Grandfather, shouldn't we have warned them about the Huntsclan?" Mei Ling asks.

"No." He answers. "The Chans might be working for them for all I know. And I've heard rumors my old friend is a wizard. We must keep an eye at them."

**LINE BREAK – The Chan Car**

"Jackie, Uncle always feels something weird about Uncle's old friend." Uncle comments.

"Probably you ate too many mung beans." Jade comments.

"Never doubt your Uncle." Uncle yells back. "There's something magical about that family."

"Well, there's something magical about us too, sensei." Tohru comments.

"I know but that's not the same." Uncle replies.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the other students with another guide, Sun Park leads Jake, Rose, Trixie and Spud to Mr. Lee's house.

"Jake, I know this is the first time you visit the house of a dragon other than myself or your family so, I must ask you to leave a good first impression." Sun warns. "Mr. Lee not only was my dragon master but also the Chinese Dragon ever since your Grandfather left the title when he moved to America. He currently lives with his granddaughters, Mei Ling and Ring."

"Are they around our age, Sun?" Spud asks.

"Mei Ling is." Sun answers. "Ring isn't."

"Will they welcome me?" Rose asks, apprehensive.

"Well, Mr. Lee will be civil enough not to do any reckless action that might expose himself to the world as a dragon." Sun replies. "But I'm not sure if they'll trust you."

As they reach his appartment, Sun rings the door bell and Mr. Lee answers. "Sun, it's nice to see you again." He says and then invites them in.

"I'd like to introduce you to some of my students." Sun Park says. "Jake Long, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski and Rose Killdragonosa."

Mr. Lee then stares at Rose. "So, that's the infamous Huntsgirl who somehow got my old friend Lao Shi to trust her?" He asks. "Well, she seems to be nice. But again, that must be an act. And it wouldn't be the first time a fellow dragon falls in love with an enemy."

"Are you talking about Gramps?" Jake asks.

"Did he tell you?" Mr. Lee asks.

"Well, he told me he knew what's like flirting with an enemy but he didn't get into details." Jake explains.

"Could he be talking about that former Councillor who was revealed to be in cahoots with the Dark Dragon?" Rose asks.

"Nah, he told me that before we found out about Chang." Jake answers.

"In that case, let's get to the skull topic, shall we?" Mr. Lee asks. "As we know, the Aztec Skull to be found here is the only one not to fall into either our hands or the Huntsclan's. I don't know too much about the archaeologist leading his expedition but I've heard rumors that his Uncle, who happens to be another old friend of mine, is a wizard. He never caused any trouble and he doesn't know about me albeit I'm afraid he suspects. We'll be going after them trying to avoid detection. Rose, has anyone of the local Huntsclan tried to contact you?"

"Not yet, Sir." Rose answers.

"Then, you'd better leave before they call you." Mr. Lee explains.

"Grandfather, will we really trust her?" Ring desperately asks. "She's a slayer. Who knows our identities. We gotta capture her. Or even better, kill her so she'll feel what her clan did to Mom and Dad."

"Kids, what have I told you about revenge?" Mr. Lee asks.

"It makes us so evil as those we want to get even with." Both dragon girls answer.

"Exactly." Mr. Lee replies. "Sorry about that, Rose."

"It's okay." Rose replies. "Goodbye."

After Rose leaves, the others head to an ancient temple, where Jackie Chan's archaeological team (consisting of himself, Uncle, Jade, Tohru and Capt. Black) is about to enter.

"Uncle, how come nobody found this secret passage before?" Jade asks, out of curiosity.

"Nobody wanted to look so close to the statue before Jackie found that old parchment." Uncle explains. "And we'd hardly find anyone other than Tohru strong enough to move it."

Unbeknownst to them, a local Huntsclan team and Rose are stalking them. "I couldn't agree more." Chinese Huntsboy #38 comments. "What do we do now, Huntsmaster?"

"Just spy on them while they open way for us." The Chinese Huntsmaster replies. "If they find the skull, we'll take it from them. If they don't, let's just hope we can surpass the remaining obstacles on our own."

Meanwhile, some dragons and two of their human allies are stalking the Huntsclan. "Jake, what's like stalking on your girlfriend?" Spud asks.

"Shut up, Spudinski." Trixie replies. "We're here to find an Aztec Skull."

The dragons then change into their dragon forms. Meanwhile, the Chans reach the first trap. "Jackie, this door has a magical seal." Uncle warns. "Like the one that prevents evil magic from touching the Pan Ku Box."

The Chinese Huntsmaster is shocked at this, as he knows about the Pan Ku Box. He's now considering checking the Chan Clan (not to be mistaken for the Chan Clan featured in the cartoon "The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan", which I don't own either) after this mission.

"Uncle, do you think that, given the chance, Shendu would try to search for the skulls and use them to wish himself and his siblings back?" Jackie asks.

Now the Chinese Huntsmaster is even more shocked. He had studied about Shendu and is now shocked to have found humans outside the Huntsclan who know about him.

"Probably, Jackie." Uncle replies. "But there's no reason to worry as Shendu's siblings are still stuck in the demon realm and Shendu is a statue locked away in Section 13."

"Note to self." The Chinese Huntsmaster comments. "Locate Section 13."

"At least until Capt. Black's supervisors decide to make another inspection." Tohru comments.

"Don't worry about that." Capt. Black comments. "The Vice-President took care of that."

"The Vice-President knows about magic?" The slayers think to themselves.

"Shouldn't it open that door?" Capt. Black asks.

"Have you never watched movies, Captain?" Jade asks. "Whoever opens that door will trigger some sort of trap."

"According to my research, the trap consists of a huge boulder coming from behind it." Jackie explains.

"Now I know where Indiana Jones got the idea." Jade comments.

"Well, I guess it's with me." Tohru comments as he opens the door and the boulder comes on his way. With his strength, he easily stops it. His team then continues. All slayers watching this have one question in mind: "Is that guy a human or an ogre wearing a magical disguise?"

Later on, Jackie Chan and his family find another door. "According to my research, the Aztec Skull is behind that door." Jackie explains. "As well as a final danger."

"Which kind of danger?" Jade explains.

"I don't know." Jackie answers.

"There's only one way to know." Uncle announces. Soon, Team Chan is taken the door down and see the Aztec Skull. At the top of a giant serpent.

"How original." Rose sarcastically comments.

"I haven't seen a snake that big ever since that one at the cave where the Snake Talisman had been found." Tohru comments.

Uncle picks up his puffer fish and starts shooting at the serpernt. Tohru decides to grab the serpent and use his strength to immobilize it while the Chans reach the skull at the serpent's head. In order to get rid of the serpent, the Chans trick it into hitting weak columns, causing them to fall into it, making the serpent unable to move.

"Yeah!!!" Jade exclaims. "Now to take the skull back home."

"Actually, I have another plans." The Chinese Huntsmaster replies, revealing himself to the Chans.

**Please Review. About the scene where Mr. Lee meeting Rose, there's my original idea for it.**

Mr. Lee then stares at Rose. "So, that's the infamous Huntsgirl who somehow got my old friend Lao Shi to trust her? Odd, I thought that one was the Huntsgirl." He says, pointing at Trixie. "She seems to be the most aggressive of the two."

"Hey. Mama Trixie here is not aggressive." Trixie loudly protests. "Tell them, boys."

"No comments." Jake replies and Spud nods, agreeing with him.

**Did you like it?**


	4. Meetings and Battles

**Meetings and Battles**

"And who are you?" Jackie asks.

"We're the Huntsclan." The Chinese Huntsmaster answers. "We want the skulls to wish for the destruction of all magical creatures."

"Are you crazy?" Uncle asks. "Do you have any idea of how much that would mess with balance?"

"This skull's place is at a museum." Jackie Chan bravely announces. "I won't let anyone take them."

"Look, if you really met Shendu as I've heard you guys talking, you know how evil the magical creatures are." The Chinese Huntsmaster tries to reason with them. "Why don't you cooperate with us so you'd never have to worry with them again."

"Jackie, don't trust him." Uncle warns. "They don't distinguish evil magical creatures from harmless ones."

"Of course we distinguish." The Chinese Huntsmaster replies. "The harmless ones are the dead ones."

"Hey, I recognize you." The Chinese Huntsboy says as he points at Capt. Black. "You lead those people who took away some of my fellow Huntskids and tried to do the same with me under the excuse the Huntsclan kidnapped us."

"So, I wasn't the only one." Rose thinks to herself.

"And you were." Capt. Black replies. "And I'll rescue you even if you don't want to be rescued."

"Enough talk." The Chinese Huntsmaster exclaims. "Let's fight."

Capt. Black pulls his gun but the Chinese Huntsboy stuns him with his Huntstaff. "Good work, Huntsboy." The Chinese Huntsmaster comments. The slayers then try to stun the Chans but they quickly dodge while Tohru uses his lizard to shoot beams to intercept the Huntstaff's. Jackie Chan picks a spear left behind by someone who tried to grab the skull a long and unknown time ago. During the fight, the Chinese Huntsmaster hits the ceiling above Uncle, trying to catch him with the same trick the Huntsgirl did to capture Jake for the Great Equinox Hunt but Uncle's agility allows him to evade. He then uses the same trick on Tohru, whose strength allows him to grab the falling rocks. However, the distraction allows the Chinese Huntsmaster to stun him.

"Tohruuuuuu!!!" Jade yells.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Uncle exclaims.

"You and who else are gonna make me?" The Chinese Huntsmaster asks.

"We are." Jake, in dragon form answers.

"More dragons?" A shocked Jackie asks.

"But I thought Shendu was the world's last dragon ever." Jade comments.

"No time for this." Uncle replies. "We must stop the Huntsclan."

"But, Uncle, what about the dragons?" Jackie desperately asks.

"Their Chi is good." Uncle replies. "And the oldest one's is oddly familiar to Uncle."

"You became Shendu's enemy and yet you don't realize how evil dragons are?" The Chinese Huntsmaster asks as he pushes a button, signaling for help like Rose did while under effect of Cupid's arrow. Soon other slayers appear. As a coincidence, Tohru wakes up.

"Tohru, protect Capt. Black while we help the dragons against these slayers." Uncle commands.

"Sensei, how come..." Tohru never manages to finish that question as Uncle interrupts him.

"Explanations for later, Tohru." Uncle replies.

A new battle begins. "Uncle, is it just me, or are these two Huntskids trying not to hurt the dragons?" Jackie asks.

"Uncle had noticed that too but let's think about it after the fight." Uncle replies.

After a few minutes, it seems the slayers are gonna win but then Capt. Black starts waking up and, even before he manages to understand what's going on, he pushes a button and suddenly the slayers are hit by tranquilizer bullets. Wondering what's going on, the dragons look around and notice some people pointing tranquilizer guns at them.

"No, don't hurt them." "They are friends." Trixie and Spud, who were captured by the agents, plead.

"Don't worry, Agent Tag." Capt. Black says. "These dragons aren't enemies. Our missions here were ensuring the safety of Jackie Chan's team, capture the Huntsclan and rescue Huntskids like this Huntsboy here. And all missions were accomplished."

"Uh, I was also taken away from my family, Sir." Rose, who wasn't hit, tells Capt. Black.

"Huntsgirl, are you really believing those lies?" The Chinese Huntsboy, who wasn't hit either, asks, shocked.

"Nobody told me." Rose replies. "I found out about it by myself when I used my dream charm to look at my past."

Now the Chinese Huntsboy is really shocked. To have a stranger claiming you've been taken away from your actual family by those who raised you is one thing. But having a fellow slayer claiming to have learned it by watching it via dream charm is another.

"So, that's why you betrayed the Huntsclan and decided to become allies with the American Dragon?" The Chinese Huntsboy asks.

"No, I had already changed sides when... wait a minute, how did you know?"

"Well, it all started when I found out the girl I love is a dragon." He explains.

"You... You knew?" Mei Ling asks, shocked.

"Yes, Mei Ling." The Chinese Huntsboy answers, surprising all the dragons with the fact he knows her name.

"Explanations can wait." Capt. Black announces. "We must take these Huntskids to their real families. And those slayers to prison."

**LINE BREAK – The Chinese counterpart to Maggus Bazaar – At night**

Tohru, the Chans, Capt. Black, Mr. Lee, his granddaughters, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Sun, Lao Shi, Rose and the Chinese Huntsboy (in their civilian identities) are meeting for said due explanations.

"Pong, how did you find out?" Mei Ling asks.

"It's Shaoran." He explains. "The Hutnsclan changed my name to make it harder for my family to find me. And I found out when you appeared at school with a wound in the shoulder in the exact place I had hit you the night before. I even brought some piece of sphinx hair to confirm my suspicions."

"You knew it and yet you kept fighting against us?" Ring asks.

"I still believed the Huntsclan mission." He replies. "I just decided not to kill her and simply leave the Huntsclan once I reached adulthood."

"And you refused to believe when you were told the Huntsclan had kidnapped you?" Rose asks.

"Rose, had you been told by a stranger about your family before you found it out by yourself, would you have believed?" Shaoran asks. Rose thinks about it and gets his point.

"Talking about it, I hope the Dragon Council won't cause problem with the fact we won't let the Huntsclan in their hands." Capt. Black comments.

"Don't worry." Mr. Lee replies. "I just got a message from them. They understand you deserve it for being the ones to capture the slayers. They're just worried about what are you gonna tell."

"Well, the Huntsclan abducts children and that's enough to keep them locked away without revealing the existence of dragons." Capt. Black explains.

"Thank you and, Capt. Black, the Dragon Council would like to meet all of us if there's no problem with that." Mr. Lee comments.

"We will gladly meet them." Uncle replies.

"Then follow me." Mr. Lee replies.

"Are we going..." Jackie asks but Uncle interrupts him. "We will gladly meet them!" Uncle yells.

Mr. Lee leads them to a set of elevators. All non-dragons now have confused looks.

**Please R&R.**


	5. The Explanations

**The Explanations**

Our heroes arrive at the Island of Draco. "Yo, Jade. How come your family isn't so dizzy from the elevator travel?" Jake asks.

"Section 13's elevator." Is All Jade replies.

"Do I have to do any special reverence or something like that?" Capt. Black asks, worried he might cause a bad impression.

"It won't be necessary, Capt. Black." Mr. Lee explains. "Just show some politeness."

They enter the Council Room, where they meet a very happy Dragon Council. "Welcome to the Dragon Council Room." Councillor Andam announces. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for the capture of several dragon slayers. Sure, we're not pleased we won't take custody of them but as long as they're not around to cause us trouble."

"But there's one thing that intrigues us." Councillor Kulde comments. "Shendu is someone the Magical World haven't heard from during the last nine hundred years and yet some of you humans talk like you had met him. We'd like some explaining."

"Yo, who's that Shendu and why is there such a fuss about him?" Jake asks, interrupting.

"Jake!" Sun Park scolds him. "Sorry about that, Councillors."

Councillor Kulde is annoyed but decides to explain anyway. "Nine centuries ago, the world was divided into eight territories. Each one ruled by a Demon Sorcerer." As he names them, their images appear on their magical screen. "Po Kong, Demon Sorcerer of Mountain; Xiao Fung, Demon Sorcerer of Wind; Tchang Zu, Demon Sorcerer of Thunder; Tso Lan, Demon Sorcerer of Moon; Dai Gui, Demon Sorcerer of Earth; Shi Wu, Demon Sorcerer of Sky; Bai Tsa, Demon Sorcerer of Water; and Shendu, Demon Sorcerer of Fire." Then images of warriors appear. "It all ended when eight warriors, known as Immortal Warriors, appeared. Each one fought one of the Demon Sorcerers and won. Because those demons couldn't be destroyed, the warriors banished them to another dimension where they couldn't harm anyone other than themselves. Each demon was banished through a different portal, to which they were linked so each one could only come back through their respective one. Shendu, who had the power of astral projection, used it to project himself out of his body. Since spirits don't need portals to travel between the two dimensions, Shendu could possess someone, open his portal and regain his body, allowing him to rule Ancient China until Lo Pei turned him into a statue and removed his Talismans. Before being hidden, Shendu wowed to come back and kill all the descendants of the humans who betrayed him, who currently consist of all Chinese and Chinese-descendants. To make sure the Talismans would never be reunited again, Lo Pei randomly hid them in different places around the world. But we never got any news from him or the Talismans ever since."

Capt. Black looks at Uncle, who approves. "Well, Councillors, after defeating Shendu and hiding his Talismans, Lo Pei placed Shendu inside a cave located on what's now the outskirts of a ghost town in the Wild West. When inhabitated, that town once had a corrupt Mayor who once helped Shendu in a failed attempt to reclaim the Horse Talisman."

"Horse Talisman?" Spud asks.

"There are twelve Talismans at all and each one bears a sign of the Chinese Zodiac." Uncle explains. "Now would you please not interrupt?"

"That Mayor failed but a descendant of his grew up to become an international Crime Lord known as Valmont." Capt. Black explains. "His crime ring, the Dark Hand, became so powerful the U.S. Government created a group of agents known as Section 13, led by me, to focus on the Dark Hand's activities. When archaeologist Jackie Chan found the Rooster Talisman in a shield in a Bavarian castle, he became the target of the Dark Hand."

Councillor Kulde, who recalls reading about how Jackie survived when that castle collapsed, is shocked that a magical Talisman was hidden there. Capt. Black seems to have noticed this as he paused his explanation.

"We, who had already figured out the Dark Hand was after artifacts, realized they're after the Talismans but the Chans were the only ones believing their magical power." Capt. Black explains. "Despite all our efforts, Shendu reclaims all of them. If not for the fact one of the Dark Hand members decided to abandon his crime life and tell us who the Dark Hand was working for, we'd never have stopped Shendu before he released his dragon minions. Shendu was killed in the battle and then the other demons forced his spirit to help them. Shendu then possessed Valmont and forced his Enforcers to get the Pan Ku Box and open the other portals but we defeated them and Uncle Chan sealed the portals. Shendu make a last effort with the Book of Ages but we foiled him again when Jade ripped a page of the book, protecting herself from the time changes."

Now the Councillors are shocked. They all have heard about the Book of Ages but never believed its existence.

"All the money and resources spent on this weakened the Dark Hand to the point Valmont had only three followers left. Finn, Ratso and Chow." Capt. Black explains. "Desiring to restore the Dark Hand to its glory days, he sent them to steal the Talismans from Section 13. However, a Dark Chi Wizard named Daolong Wong attempted to steal them that very same night. His Dark Chi Warriors were captured so he recruited Valmont's last followers. The Talismans were destroyed so their powers went to the animals their Zodiac signs represent. That's where the complicated part arrives. Uncle said Wong needed to bring Shendu back to life to make the Dragon power appear because there's no other dragon on Earth but now I know there are so many."

"The other dragons of the time Shendu was turned into a stone feared it was only a matter of time until the Dragon Talisman was destroyed so they decided to cast a spell around the world so the power would never be able to find any dragon who wasn't calling for it." Councillor Omina explains. "But what happened to Shendu?"

"While we were keeping Shendu occupied by keeping the other talisman-powered animals away from him, Uncle found a way to turn Wong powerless and then, in order to get even with Shendu for double-crossing him, Wong agreed to reveal the spell to turn Shendu into a statue again. With that, all talisman powers went into new Talismans." Capt. Black explains.

"Uncle, are you sure we can trust them?" Jade asks. "They're dragons?"

"Jade." Jackie reprimands her.

"It's okay." Councillor Andam replies. "It's understandable from a human who gets Shendu as the first reference of dragons."

"Wait a minute." Jake asks. "First you talked of Shendu as a demon but now as a dragon. Is he a dragon or a demon?"

"One thing does not rule out the other and Shendu is living proof of it." Jade explains.

"Hey!" Jake, Mei Ling and Ring protest.

"Actually, that comment is technically accurate so we gonna have to accept it." Sun replies.

"Fine but, what is gonna happen to Rose and Shaoran?" Jackie asks.

"Well, we're not gonna do anything to Rose since she's already proven herself to have changed but we're still not sure about Shaoran." Councillor Kulkulkhan replies.

"Why not, Sir?" Mei Ling asks.

"He never became a spy for us." Councillor Kulkulkhan replies. "Which proof do you have that he's changed his ways? Besides, of course, that he didn't turn you to the Huntsclan?"

"Isn't it enough?" Mei Ling asks.

"It doesn't proof he wouldn't harm other magical creatures." Councillor Kulde replies.

"Well, he didn't turn on Rose for siding with the American Dragon." Mei Ling adds.

"Which raises the question: How did he know about her?" Councillor Andam asks.

"Well, I found out when I used my dream charm to see into Mei Ling's memories of it." He explains. "Her Grandfather suggested she and Jake would use each other to forget about Rose and me."

"I never believed either relationship would have a chance." Mr. Lee replies. "A dragon and a slayer? It always ends bad."

"Anyway, why didn't you turn on Rose?" Councillor Andam asks.

"If I did so, I'd be asked to explain how I knew and, in order to do so, I'd have to turn on Mei Ling." Shaoran explains.

The Councillors talk to themselves. "Shaoran, since the Chinese branch is too weakened because of the Government interference, we believe it's safe for you to live with your family." Councillor Andam says. "Too bad we can't say the same about Rose."

"Why not?" Rose asks.

"Rose, does the Huntsclan already know you found out about your real family?" Councillor Omina asks.

"No." Rose answers.

"The New York branch of the Huntsclan is still active." Councillor Kulde explains. "If they learn the truth about you, they may use your sister and your parents as hostages to force you back into their side."

"Actually, since they still don't know what really happened to Rose, we might capture them with information from her." Capt. Black suggests.

**LINE BREAK – The Subway Hideout**

The Huntsmaster has reunited other slayers. "We're almost doing it. With the American Dragon in China, we'll soon drive the old dragon and that little dragon girl into exaustion and then capture them and force them to reveal the location of the Aztec Skulls they're keeping away from us."

"Not so fast, Huntspunk." Jake replies. The Huntsmaster notices not only that the American Dragon is back but also that he brought more dragons as reinforcements. A battle begins. It seems to be an even battle until Sun Park decides to use her brightness to distract the slayers so the dragons can take the upper hand. With some slayers uncounscious, the Huntsmaster and the others (mainly 88 and 89) decide to flee. The Huntsmaster tries to teleport himself away but fails. Outside the hideout, Spud and Trixie high five each other as Spud's laptop signals 'Teleporting Blocked'. The Huntsclan then tries to escape the old-fashioned way but they relize they're surrounded and there's no way to avoid capture.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Haley, Sun, Lao Shi and Fu are having a toast (no alcohol) to celebrate.

"Jake, isn't that Capt. Black upset the Dragon Council got to keep the other skulls?" Spud asks.

"Nah, just the one they've got back in Hong Kong is enough to make them sure we won't use the others against them." Jake replies.

"Rose, I know you no longer want to fight us but, would you like to spar with Jake?" Lao Shi asks.

"Sorry, but I don't want to hurt Jake again." Rose answers.

"Hurt me?" Jake asks. "Rose, I'm the AmDrag. I've always survived all the times you really tried to slay me."

"Never without help." Rose replies. "Even when I was fighting alone."

"Oh, yeah?" Jake asks with a smile. "Remember when you made a solo attempt of stealing a leprechaun's gold?"

"Yes." Rose answers. "The only reason I didn't slay you is that Trixie and Spud appeared and I was instructed not to let any human outside the Huntsclan see me."

"Okay." Jake concedes. "But what about when we fought at Trixie's roof."

"Slaying you wasn't the top priority back then." Rose replies. "We were fighting because of a magical scarab. And I won."

"Well, and what about the Ski Trip when I kept you from capturing a Yeti?" Jake asks.

"You once again needed Trixie and Spud's help to survive the experience." Rose replies.

"Just because he saved you from the avalanche, you ungrateful homegirl." Trixie replies.

Rose lowers her head on shame. "Never mind, Rose." Jake replies. "And what about when you were on the verge of slaying me during that Great Equinox Hunt?"

"I simply decided not to slay you after you revealed me your identity." Rose replies.

"Okay, I need to improve." Jake concedes. "Let's schedule some sparring days."

"Don't forget about me!" Haley angrily replies. "After all I heard she did, I want my chance to beat that slayer."

"Talk to your Dragon Master first, Haley." Rose replies.

"Haley, I don't think you're ready to face such an experienced slayer on a one-on-one fight." Sun explains.

"Hey, I've faced Huntsboys 88 and 89." Haley protests, not too confident.

"Pwwwwww." Jake scoffs. "Like it's something to be proud of."

Haley sees Jake's point as she remembers how pathetic they are. "Okay."

**Did you like the battle that resulted in the Huntsmaster's capture? ****Please R&R.**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jake and Rose are practicing when Susan enters Lao Shi's shop. "Dad, will you let that slayer...?"

"No need to worry, Susan." Lao Shi replies. "It's just a sparring match."

Suddenly Rose gives a powerful kick to Jake's belly, forcing him back to his human form. "Stop. Stop." Jake pants. "I surrender."

"Great fight, Jake. Maybe next time you win." Rose comments while she offers a hand to help him up.

"Keep your murderous hands away from my son, you slayer." Susan demands, pulling Rose away from Jake.

"Mom." Jake moans.

"Jake, don't you see how that slayer almost killed you?" Susan asks, worried.

"It was just a training session, Mom." Jake replies. "And, _that slayer_ has a name. It's Rose. Rose, this is my Mom. Mom, this is my girlfriend Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Long." Rose offers her right hand for a handshake but Susan just glares at the birthmark.

"Slayer, you may have deceived my son and even my father but I'm keeping an eye at you." Susan declares and then starts walking away until she sees a bald man arriving. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asks.

"Capt. Black!" Jake exclaims.

"Black?" Susan asks, shocked. "Are you that secret agent who helped with the Huntsclan's capture?" He nods in confirmation. "Are you here to take my son away and turn him into Shendu's cellmate at that Section 13 I've heard about?"

"No." Capt. Black quickly answers. "I'm here because I need help with Huntsboy #88."

"Which kind of help?" Jake asks.

"We found out he was also taken away from his family just like Rose was taken from hers." Capt. Black explains. "We'd have already taken him back to his family but he's afraid you dragons will harm them in retaliation."

"Nah, we're not that vindictive." Jake replies.

"Would you mind telling him about it?" Capt. Black asks.

"Fine." Jake replies.

Capt. Black then turns his attention to Rose. "Rose, Huntsboy #88 may need help with accepting the Huntsclan isn't his original family. Might he have your help?"

"Jake, don't trust him." Susan warns. "The Government must be using the Huntsclan to capture you."

"Susan, Capt. Black here can be trusted." Lao Shi replies.

**LINE BREAK – The Streets of New York**

Another federal agent is driving Capt. Black, Jake, Rose and Huntsboy #88 to 88's family.

"So, it's just awkward to call you 88." Jake comments. "You already know our names but I don't know yours."

"It's Michael." 88 explains. "Mike for short."

"It's okay, Mike." Rose replies.

"No, it's not." Mike exclaims. "The dragons will go after my family. Jake and his fire-breathing friends will burn them all to a crisp."

"Mike, it's just the Dark Dragon who makes us dragons look bad." Jake comments. "He and that Shendude guy."

"Believe me, if any dragon considers harming an innocent human in my territory the Government will hunt them all." Capt. Black announces.

"And I'll help." Rose adds.

"Would you fight against dragons?" Mike asks. "Even if it's your boyfriend?"

"I'd fight any dragon who becomes what the Huntsclan taught me to believe they are." Rose replies. "Even Jake."

"Don't worry, babe." Jake comments. "The AmDrag will never join the dark side."

"We arrived." The driver announces as he stops. Jake and Rose recognize the house.

**THE END**


End file.
